Waiting Room Friendship
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Virgil Sanders and Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds meet while in the waiting room at their therapist (Picani!), and bond. (Modern/Human AU for Virgil) You don't need to be a Criminal Minds fan to understand this fic! (Hopefully, you're a Sanders Sides fan though!) You just need to know that Reid is a genius and socially awkward (mood)


Salutations!

You don't need to be a Criminal Minds fan to understand this fic! (Hopefully you're a Sanders Sides fan though!) You just need to know that Reid is a genius and socially awkward (mood)

I'm warning you, this fic is super boring, it was like a dull character study for me. So you might not enjoy it! Just a fair warning! It's basically just a lot of getting to know each other. I liked it, but I have weird tastes lol.

Description of Fanfic:

Virgil Sanders and Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds meet while in the waiting room at their therapist (Picani!), and bond. (Modern/Human AU for Virgil)

《◇》

Virgil slouched as he stepped off the bus, sneakers hitting the wet concrete of the sidewalk as the city bus closed its doors behind him and pulled away from the curb, continuing on its route.

Virgil pulled his hood up and over his purple fringe to block the drizzling rain and pulled the ends of his sleeves over his hands as he began to walk down the street, passing the signs and advertisements for local businesses and restaurants. As Virgil rounded the corner, he saw his destination.

A quaint little building, shrubs, and small trees scattered in front of the building and around the small parking lot, with a modest sign next to the door, proudly proclaiming "Dr. Picani, Therapy & Counseling".

This was Virgil's destination.

After his previous counselor had moved her practice to a different city because of some financial issues and bad business, Virgil was forced to get a new counselor. This 'Dr. Picani' dude had good reviews, and the building was just a short bus ride away from his apartment, plus the cost was cheap which was always a bonus when it came to Virgil.

Virgil shivered as he started making his way up the little path that led from the sidewalk down the row of neatly maintained flowerbeds to the front door, pulling his headphones to rest around his neck, and as he stepped under the little overhang that was above the door he reached up and pulled his hood off, running a hand quickly through his hair to calm it down and keep it neat.

After doing that, Virgil reached forward and opened the door, hearing a little jungle ring out as he swung open the door, stepping inside and hearing the ambiance of the falling rain outside be cut off as the door swung to a close behind him, just leaving the quiet sounds of the counseling office to surround Virgil.

Virgil glanced around hesitantly, seeing an open area to his left, with a few couches and arm chairs with a coffee table in the middle with magazines and, Virgil squinted, what appeared to be comic books?

"Hello, sir?"

Virgil turned to his right as a soft feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Virgil saw a nice looking lady, with neat brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a simple outfit, with a name tag pinned to her shirt reading "Sarah Konelly, Assistant"

"I can help you get signed in over here sir." 'Sarah' smiled at Virgil, motioning him over to the counter where various promotional or informational pamphlets and signs lay.

Virgil nodded and walked over to the counter, blushing slightly at how he had gotten distracted.

"Alrighty, what's your name?" Sarah looked up from the other side of the counter, nails poised over the keyboard of her computer, ready to type.

"Um, I'm Virgil. Virgil Sanders." Virgil replied, glancing behind Sarah to examine the quaint little office, the walls adorned with corny posters, such as a picture of a cat holding onto a tree branch with the slogan 'You're doing a Purrfect job!'.

"Found you!" Sarah quietly cheered as she moved the mouse to click on something, presumably Virgil's appointment details. "Alrighty... you paid in advance, it's your first visit, Oh! You had Dr. Garcia previously?" Sarah smiled. "Dr. Garcia and Dr. Picani went to school together, they were friends." Sarah chuckled. "Anyways, you're his three o'clock, so you have a few minutes. Since this is your first appointment it'll only be a quick meeting, fifteen to twenty minutes top so you can get to know each other and be comfortable in his presence." Sarah explained to Virgil.

"Alright... gotcha." Virgil nodded.

"Okay then. You can just sit over there, I'll call your name when it's your time to head in." Sarah pointed over to the waiting area. "Dr. Picani's 3:35 appointment arrived pretty early so you two can talk if you want. Have a good time!"

"O-okay, thanks," Virgil mumbled as he turned, walking hesitantly over to the first seat he saw, and sitting down, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

2:49. The bus had been quicker then Virgil expected, so he guessed he'd just kill time by browsing the Internet until his time came.

As Virgil moved to set his headphones over his ears, a voice came from his right, causing him to pause.

"Did you know that the general consensus is that emo began in 1984 with the formation of the band Rites Of Spring?"

Virgil glanced up to see a lanky and tall man, looking to be the same age as Virgil, two seats away from him, looking over at Virgil.

"Uh... excuse me?" Virgil questioned, wondering why this man was talking to him.

"Oh, sorry." The man waved. "I'm Reid. And I saw your Panic! At The Disco wallpaper, and I just know a lot of facts about random things. I tend to go on and on about them, it annoys my friends." The man, Reid, grinned. "Anyways, what's your name?

"Um, Virgil." Virgil replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket and lowering his headphones as Reid engaged him in conversation.

"Hey, Virgil!" Reid grinned. "So, if you can tell me, what are you seeing Dr. Picani for?"

"Oh, uh anxiety." Virgil muttered.

"Ah, I see." Reid nodded. "Dr. Picani is really nice and helpful, I hope his tactics work for you!"

"Thanks." Virgil gave the lanky man a slight smile. "What about you?"

"Ah, I'm required to see a counselor for my job because of stuff that happened," Reid replied.

"Job? What do you do?" Virgil inquired, interested.

"Oh! I work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit with the FBI! The BAU basically profiles bad guys so the FBI and Police know who to look for!" Reid happily explained, making motions with his hands as he energetically explained his job.

"That sounds cool... what do you do with the BAU?" Virgil leaned on his armrest, invested in this mysterious FBI agent.

"Oh, I do a lot! I do geographic profiling and I'm a good linguistic which helps when unsubs leave notes for us. I'm also the unofficial discourse analyst." Reid grinned as he explained his job.

"Unsub?" Virgil asked, confused by the term the man had used in his rapid fire explanation.

"It stands for Unknown Subject, that's what we say when we don't know the name of the person we're trying to arrest." Reid nodded as he explained.

"Oh... cool." Virgil smiled, albeit being a little lost in the river of information Reid has just dumped upon him.

"So... what do you do?" Reid questioned.

"Hm?" Virgil aksed, confused.

"Like your job, what do you do?" Reid explained.

"Ah, right." Virgil felt his cheeks redden. "I just work at a diner, nothing special."

"Ooh, which one?"

"Oh, Hal's Diner, it's on the corner of 4th and Valencia." Virgil replied.

"You works at Hal's?!"

Virgil was taken aback as Reid whisper-yelled excitedly.

"...yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Hal's is my favorite place! Oh my god, this is so cool!" Reid grinned.

As Virgil went to agree, the assistant, Sarah, called out his name from the front of the waiting area.

"Virgil? Dr. Picani is ready for you now." As Virgil turned to stand, Reid called out.

"Wait! Here, take my number!" Reid held out his phone, with his number displayed on the screen.

Virgil nodded, and quickly entered Reid into his contacts, before moving around the chairs to walk over to Dr. Picani's office, sending a message as he went, simply saying "Hey", so Reid could get his number entered into his device.

"Bye Virgil! I'll text you!"

"Bye Reid!" Virgil replied.

《◇》

As Virgil walked down the sidewalk leading from the bus stop to his apartment building, he felt his phone buzz, and pulled it out of his pocket, powering it on to see a text notification in his notification bar. As he opened the message, he saw it was from Reid.

"In a lifetime, you make 396 friends, but only 1 out of 12 friendships lasts! (This is Reid from Dr. Picani's by the way.)"

Virgil smiled, and typed a reply, hitting send as he turned to walk into his apartment building.

"Well, hopefully, we'll be that 8%!" Virgil sent.

A few seconds later, Virgil felt his phone buzz as Reid replied.

"8.33333333333%*" Reid messaged, correcting Virgil's math.

"Lol," Virgil replied, amused at the nerdiness of his new friend, thinking about how Logan and Reid would get along well.

As he unlocked his door, his phone buzzed again, causing Virgil to glance down at his phone yet again.

"Want to get a snack at Sabrina's Coffee Shop sometime?"

"Sure. Mind if I bring a friend? I think he'd get along great with you." Virgil replied, planning to bring along Logan to meet his new nerdy friend.

"Ooh, why don't we bring our friend groups! I have like four friends that would love to meet you."

"Sure! I'll bring three of my friends, I know they would love meeting any friend of mine lol."

"Great! See you tomorrow, Sabrina's Coffee shop at 12?"

"Sure! See you there!"

Virgil set down his phone on the counter, smiling at the new friendship that was forming.

《◇》

I know nobody wants it lol, but I might write the scene in the coffee shop


End file.
